


Gadget Lust

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Filk, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>To the tune of:</b> Marvelous Little Toy, by Tom Paxton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadget Lust

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**kink_bingo** prompt: Fucking machines. Happy Beltaine!

When I was just an innocent lass full of lust and joy  
My lover brought to me a gift – a special robot toy  
A marvel to behold, it was, with tabs and slots and springs,  
I flipped the switch to turn it on and it became my favorite thing: 

> It went "slurp" when it licked  
> And "thump" when it humped  
> And "purr" when it moved slow;  
> It had six hands and seven tongues  
> And some other parts that grow.

The first time that I picked it up, it slid between my thighs  
It slapped my bottom and sucked my button until I closed my eyes  
It pushed in with one and then another, and then it twisted its hand  
I came so loud I scared the cat, and then at my command:

>   
>  _Chorus_   
> 

It stroked my cleft and squeezed me tight and then it grabbed my hair  
And when I shook, it pinched me hard and made me gasp for air  
I started to throb and my lover moaned, as he watched me lose my mind  
As it held me down, my wonderful toy, and plugged me from behind

>   
>  _Chorus_   
> 

Well, the years have gone by too quickly, it seems; my lovers are girls and boys  
Our factory sells millions of our special robot toys  
My voice still cracks while it's giving head, and it makes me squeal with glee--  
We test each one before it's shipped, so we can guarantee:

> It goes "slurp" when it licks  
> And "thump" when it humps  
> And "purr" when it moves slow;  
> It has six hands and seven tongues  
> And some other parts that grow.


End file.
